Tris goes to Portland
by jellytoast
Summary: Hey everyone!This is a story about Tris when she is 22. Her parents have died and she moves in with her bestie Christina. Follow Tris on her journey. OOC. location and first chapter is inspired by m1129. Rated m/ma for swearing and lemons in later chapter.
1. the beginning

**Hey everyone! This is another story. I can't wait to see where this goes! Xoxo**

Tris's POV

I'm standing in the cold snow. Icy wind slapping me in the face. I can't believe my parents are dead. I know I'm 22 and very able to live on my own, but it hurts. I feel like someone stabbed me multiple times in my chest. I want to throw myself in the grave with them. The heart ache will probably never go away. The priest starts.

"We are gathered here on this cold day to honor Natalie and Andrew Prior. They have suffered a very unfortunate accident. We would like to say good-bye to them. We will always remember them in our hearts. It will always hurt, but we have to let them go." I sobbed again. Caleb wrapped his arm around me again. I was wondering if he even felt emotions because he hadn't cried once. I was very confused and disoriented.

"Natalie Prior was the proud mother of Caleb and Beatrice Prior. She was kind, loving, and very intelligent. We will miss her dearly." This angers me. This random priest that we found online doesn't even know my mother or father. He doesn't know what they were like but he always says _we_. It's very frustrating that he thinks he can just come here and act like he's known us forever.

"Andrew Prior was the proud father of Caleb Prior and Beatrice Prior. He was loving, smart, and selfless. He will be missed dearly." Much better.

"Good-bye Natalie and Andrew." They lower their bodies into the ground. I scream for them to stop. I elbow Caleb in the face and I run towards the caskets.

"No!"I cry. My friend Christina holds me back and attempts to hug me. I knee her stomach and run for them again. This time Tori, my aunt, grabs me and throws me to the ground. I sob and hug my knees to my chest. Tears blur my vision. _Get a grip Tris_. I scold myself. I don't listen. It's too hard to listen. They start throwing dirt on top of my parents. I cry out again. They're gone forever now.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAEBREAKPAGEBREAK

We're in the car driving back towards their house to pick up any last items from our rooms. The house is going to be sold because there is no way Caleb and I could pay for it. I walk up into my room. The walls are bare. I sit down on my small twin size bed. I have so many memories in this room. Like my first kiss. My first day of homework. My first sleep over. My first best friend. My first time having sex. Everything happened in this room.

"Tris? Are you up there?"

"Yeah." I almost whisper. I haven't talked normally in a long time. Once I found out my parents were dead I stopped talking. I wanted to talk but my body just wouldn't. I screamed a lot. But never talked. Now that I'm able to talk again I am able to tell everyone everything. I soon got up and ran downstairs. I hugged Caleb and whooped. He gave me a questioning look.

"I can talk again!" I exclaimed. He gave me a weak smile and hugged me again. A horn honked and I knew that Christina was waiting outside to drive me to my new home. I was moving in with her in Portland, Oregon. From this point on I was going to forget my past. I was going to be a new Tris. I was going to be happier and not let the current event weigh me down. I smiled and walked down the stairs. I still felt a pit in my stomach. I jumped into the passenger seat and sighed. We were off on an 11 hour drive.

"You seem happier."

"I am. I want to be a new person now. I want to forget my past and move on with my life." She nodded her head at me and continued to drive.

"When we get to my house it will probably be like midnight so we'll do all the tours and stuff like that tomorrow." I nodded my head and slowly started to dose off. I was in a dark room. It was pitch black. I heard a scream. It sounded like my mom's scream that night. I whipped my head around and saw a bloody body on the floor next to me. I turned the body around and saw the gruesome damage done to my mother's face. I screamed. Almost immediately after I heard my dad scream and his body was soon next to my mother's. I thought it was over but I heard another scream. This one sounded like Caleb. I screamed his name over and over again. Soon his body was next to my dad's. I flipped him over and flinched when I saw the damage. There were bloody gashes all across his face. With the word _remember _carved into his forehead.

"It's your turn." I heard a cold voice come from the corner. I felt someone throw me onto the floor. I screamed. He pressed his knife against my throat. I started seeing black dots. That's when I jolted awake. I was panting.

"I was just about to wake you up. You looked kind of horrible and in pain." I looked at her and touched my neck. Nothing was there.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was the night again. Except this time He killed all of us." She nodded and continued to drive.

"You slept for a long time. We have about an hour left." I sighed and slumped back down. The car started ringing. I raised an eyebrow.

"I had the car programmed to my phone so I don't get a ticket for talking on the phone when I'm driving." I nod and she presses a button.

"Christina is that you?" A male asks.

"No it's the Wizard of Oz." I laughed at her.

"Who's in the car with you?"

"Tris, why?"

"Just wondering. When are you guys coming home because I have a huge party going on and you guys are invited." I spoke up.

"I don't even know you. You could be some creep, stalker guy." He laughed. I smirked.

"Hello trissy poo. My name is Uriah Pedrad. I live in Portland, Oregon. I am 22 years old. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I have a really annoying older brother named Zeke. I have a pet dog…"

"She didn't ask for your life story Uri."

"Haha sorry." I smiled and said,

"We'll be there." I pressed the button. Soon Christina was driving into a garage and we were inside of her house. I walked upstairs into my room and flopped onto my bed.

"Tris! Your clothes are in your closet!" I grin and open the closet. I picked a black crop top, red skirt, and blue ankle boots. I ran down the stairs, excited to meet some new people.

**I will try to update every day if I can. I'm so happy today and I don't know why. Lol. Love ya! Xoxo**


	2. meeting four

**Here's another chapter for you guys. This chapter won't be as long as the first one, but it will still be pretty long. Xoxo.**

Tris's POV

As soon as I get changed, do my hair, and put some makeup on we jump back in the car. I'm starting to get butterflies. Christina speeds off towards what I am guessing is Uriah's house. Once we get there you can already hear the loud music blaring. When we walk in I can smell the strong alcohol smell. Christina shrieks and runs up to a guy with shaggy dirty blonde hair. He kisses her cheek and they walk over to me.

"Tris, this is my boyfriend Will. Will this is my bestie Tris." He smiles and shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Wazzup guys!" I turn around to see a guy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"You must be Uriah."

"Yup that's me. You must be Tris."

"Yep that's me." He grins and shakes my hand.

"That weird looking guy over there is my brother Zeke." I look to where he's pointing and I see a man that looks exactly like Uriah. I giggle and turn towards Uriah.

"He looks exactly like you." Uriah shakes his head and smiles.

"I'm awesomer."

"Awesomer isn't a word." He laughs. A girl with wavy brown hair walks up to us.

"Hey Mar! This is Tris. She's new here."

"Hi Tris, my name is Marlene, nice to meet you."

"Same to you." I smile and shake her hand. Marlene kisses Uriah's cheek and laughs at him when his cheeks go red. I laugh with her and we continue to walk.

"Yo Tris!" I turn around to see Zeke.

"How do you know my name?"

"Christina."

"You must be Zeke the less awesomer brother." Zeke glares at Uriah and we both start laughing.

"Tris this is Shauna. She is Zeke's girlfriend. I'm surprised he even got one."

"Hey! That's not funny!" Zeke makes an ugly pouty face. I laugh and shake Shauna's hand. I turn around and look towards the couch. Sitting on the couch was the most handsome guy I have ever seen. He had dark blue eyes and shaggy black hair. He had on a black shirt that showed his muscles and he had on black jeans as well. He looked towards me and we started staring at eachother. He grinned at me and I smiled back. I started walking over him, but a girl got there first. She had on a dress that was so short that I could see her butt hanging out of it. She sat on his lap and started kissing him. His eyes were wide and he was pushing against her. I quickly walked over to him and pushed the girl off of him.

"Hey bitch he's mine!" I look at him and he shakes his head quickly.

"Well it looks like he's not so get the fuck out of here!" She jumps up and walks away.

"Thanks for saving me there. She's always had a thing for me, but I think she is an ugly slut who deserves no one." I smile and reply,

"No problem." He pats the couch next to him. I walk over and plop down next to him. Our hands accidently brush. I blush.

"My name's four, what's your name?"

"My name is Tris and is that a nickname?"

"Nice to meet you Tris, and yes that is a nick name." I nod.

"Are you new here?" He asks.

"Yeah. I just moved here from Chicago."

"May I ask why?" The funeral was only today so I'm worried I'll burst into tears so I say,

"Maybe another time." He nods and looks away, clearly embarrassed.

"May I ask what your real name is?" He shakes his head.

"Maybe another time." I nod and look away mocking his expression. He laughs and soon I'm laughing with him. Christina walks over.

"I see you've met four."

"Yes I have." I nod.

"You know Christina?" He asks. Christina replies for me.

"She knows the whole gang, but we've been best friends since pre-school." He nods and grins.

"Guess I'll see you around Tris." I smile and nod. He gets up and walks over to Zeke.

"OMG! Trissy's got a crush! Trissy's got a crush!" I look at her with wide eyes but soon I start laughing at her.

"Oh come on Tris, you know it's true." I look at her. I was never able to lie to her before. Do I have feelings for him? I felt like electricity was shooting through me when our hands touched. I don't know. He seems different from anyone else I've met before.

"I don't know Christina. I really don't know. He seems different, which I like. I'm just not sure. Maybe if we hang out more than I'll be more confident." She seems satisfied with my answer and she saunters off back towards Will.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter. It's like 11:30 right now so i'm exhausted! R+R! xoxo**


	3. spin the bottle

**Hey everyone! I got 3 reviews! Omg when I saw the first review I got so excited. Thank you guys for all the NICE comments. I will try and make this story a little bit better but I kind of have writers block so can you guys help me out and give me ideas? Thanks so much! Btw I will try not to make AN a complete chapter so yeah. XOXO**

Chapter 3-

Tris's POV

"Everyone that I know, please come towards me!" Uriah yells. I get up and walk towards him. Everyone else leaves the room.

"Alright everyone we are going to play spin the bottle!" I've always hated this game. Only because when I was in 8th grade I had to kiss an ugly girl.

"The rules are: you have to spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss. You have to kiss them for 30 seconds, but if you absolutely do not want to kiss them, then you have to talk off a piece of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count!" I frown a little, but nobody notices. I hope. We all get into a circle and Uriah grabs a bottle of beer. Zeke yells,

"Tris! Since your new you have to go first." I nod and walk into the middle of the circle. I quickly spin the bottle and it lands on… Uriah. I groan.

"Hey! I'm not that repulsive!" I walk over to him and kiss him. It seems like forever until they yell 25 seconds. Uriah slips his tongue into my mouth. I jump back coughing and wiping my tongue off.

"Uriah! You moron!" He starts laughing and my cheeks go red. Christina asks,

"What did he do?"

"He slipped his tongue into my mouth!" Marlene punched Uriah's shoulder.

"Ow! I just wanted to see her reaction." He starts laughing again. This time I go over and slap him hard on the shoulder.

"Ow! Little girls hurt a lot!" I grin and nod my head.

"Your turn Uri!" He walks into the middle and spins the bottle. It lands on Zeke.

"Ewww! I'm not kissing my brother!" He rips his short off. Zeke smirks and walks into the circle. He spins the bottle and it lands on Shauna. Uriah shouts,

"Hey that's not fair! You got your girlfriend!" He smirks again and walks over to her. She straddles him and kisses him. His hands go down to her waist and she tangles her hands in his hair.

"30 seconds is up!" They continue to make out.

"Come on guys! Get a room!" Zeke picks Shauna up, never leaving her lips. He walks into what I think is his bedroom and slams the door. Uriah jumps up.

"Zeke! Not in my room! You nasty pervert! Get out of my room!" He bangs on the door and soon comes back to the group.

"Anyone got a bobby pin?" I pull one out of my hair and hand it to him.

"You're a life saver Tris! I don't need any of that stuff on my bed! Well nothing that isn't mine." He winks at Marlene.

"Ewww I don't need that image in my head!" He laughs and walks over to the room. He sticks the bobby pin in the door and starts jiggling it. Soon the door clicks open. He waves us over. I get up and follow Christina. He grabs the door knob and we all fly in. I immediately shield my eyes.

"Gross! Eww, eww, eww!" In front of me was a completely naked Zeke and Shauna.

"Bro! Get out!" Zeke jumps up and grabs the sheets pulling them up over both of them.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to un-see that." Everyone nods and walks back to the circle. Four takes Zeke's turn since he was a little busy. He spins the bottle and of course it lands on me. I blush bright red. He grins and walks over to me. He sits down and crashes his lips onto mine. Electricity shot through my body. My lips were tingling. He put his hand on my waist and it felt like fire had landed on my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly bit his lower lip. He quickly slipped his tongue into my mouth and massaged my tongue.

"30 seconds is up!" Everyone yelled. I pulled back and blushed bright red. 30 seconds was up and I definitely didn't want to stop. Maybe I do have a crush on him.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers! Thanks a bunch :) XOXO**


	4. Four's POV

**Hey guys! This chapter is the kiss in four's POV! XOXO**

Four's POV

As soon as the bottle pointed at Tris my heart skipped a beat. Tris was different from any other girl. She was beautiful, but she wasn't a slut. She didn't try and seduce me like every other girl at this party has done. I get up and sit next to me. My heart started beating really fast. I hope she can't notice. I crash my lips onto hers. Electricity shocked my entire body. I placed my hand on her waist. My hand felt like it caught on fire. She placed her arms on my neck and I wanted to scoop her up and spin her around. When she bit my lower lip I almost jumped up and whooped. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and started massaging her with my tongue. I was in heaven. Sure I had French kissed girls before but it never felt like this. I felt like my body was burning up. Way to soon they all yelled,

"30 seconds is up." She pulled back and it felt like my whole body went cold. What's happening to me? Maybe I have a crush on her.

**Hope you liked it! Please R+R and give me advice. Thanks! XOXO**


	5. Tris's new job

**Hey guys here's another chapter! I HIT 10 REVIEWS! AHH. Lol I'm so happy. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, but I seriously need your guy's opinion. That sentence doesn't sound right, but you know what I mean. I want to thank:**

**SeamanOnThePoopDeck**

**Littlebear101**

**Havefaithstaystrongbravebeauty**

**A special thanks to Havefaithstaystrongbravebeauty because she was very encouraging and reviewed EVERY chapter! Thanks a bunch:) XOXO**

Chapter 5-

Tris's POV

_Approximately 2 weeks later_

I was running down the stairs because today was my first day at my new job. I was going to work at the pet shop. I love animals so why not work at the pet shop. I grab my car keys, Christina got me a car for my birthday, and run out the door. I jump into my Mercedes Benz and drive off towards the store. My favorite song started blaring on the radio. I turned the volume up so loud that you couldn't even hear me screaming the lyrics. The song is called Berzerk by Eminem. I start singing the first verse.

_Now this shit's about to kick off, this party looks wack  
Let's take it back to straight hip-hop and start it from scratch  
I'm 'bout to bloody this track up, everybody get back  
That's why my pen needs a pad cause my rhymes on the ra-ag  
Just like I did with addiction I'm 'bout to kick it  
Like a magician, critics I turn to crickets  
Got 'em still on the fence whether to picket  
But quick to get impaled when I tell 'em stick it  
So sick I'm looking pale, wait, that's my pigment  
'Bout to go ham, ya bitch, shout out to Kendrick  
Let's bring it back to that vintage Slim, bitch  
The art of MCing mixed with da Vinci and MC Ren  
And I don't mean Stimpy's friend, bitch  
Been public enemy since you thought PE was gym, bitch_

I get a few crazy looks from people walking across the street, but I don't really care. I'm having a good time and no one should care. The light turns green and I speed off towards the shop. Once I get there I park the care and walk in.

"You must be Tris Prior." I nod my head.

"Yes, that's me." She smiles and hands me an apron.

"You'll need this since you're working with the dogs today." I nod and put it on. This is no ordinary pet shop. It has very exotic pets. Well they have pets that you don't normally see in city pet stores. This pet shop has horses, pigs, chinchillas, and even chickens. I already love this job. I walk into the dog shelter and I see a bunch of adorable dogs. There was a husky, a golden retriever, a Chihuahua, and even an American Eskimo. I put them on leashes and walk them into the small room that will be staying in while their owners are shopping. The Chihuahua jumped onto my lap and curled up. I awed. She soon fell asleep. I looked at her collar. Her name was glitter. Wow what a well thought out name. I laughed out loud. The husky walked up to me holding a ball in his mouth. I took the ball out and threw it across the floor. The Golden Retriever had peed on the floor. I slowly picked the Chihuahua up and laid her on a small bed.

"You're nasty Goldy." I picked up the mop and mopped it up. Then I got the hose and started spraying it on the floor. The husky ran through the hose, knocking it out of my hands. The hose sprayed me everywhere. I shrieked and started laughing. Soon a familiar face walked in.

"Hey Tris I didn't know you worked here."

"Hey four. I didn't know you worked here either, or I would have called you or something." I smiled and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you all wet?" I pointed at the husky.

"Goldy over there peed on the floor so after I mopped it up I went to hose it down, but that husky ran through the hose and knocked it out of my hands and soaked me." He started laughing and I pushed him gently. That only made him laugh harder. He grabbed the hose and turned it off. I sat down next to glitter and I put her back on my lap. She nuzzled my stomach. Four loomed at me with wide eyes.

"What? Do I have something on me?"

"How are you holding her?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's a devil! She bites everyone!" I laugh and look down at her.

"That's not possible. She is the sweetest thing ever!" He shook his head and walked over to me. When he went to pet her head she snapped at him and growled.

"See!? She's a devil!" I laugh and pet her head. She's adorable in my mind.

"Anyway I wanted to ask you. The whole gang is going on vacation so are you in?"

"Of course I'm in! I wouldn't miss it for the world. Unless glitter calls me then I can't come." He smirks and laughs at me.

"You know I just noticed that this room has no windows." I say. He looks around and nods. He walks over to me and sits down.

"Now what do we do."

"How about this." He leans in and kisses me gently. I am shocked, but soon I kiss back. He bites my lip and I open my mouth. His tongue slides into my mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck and he leans forward, trying to wrap his arms around my waist. He jumps backwards screaming,

"Ow!"

"What? What did I do?" He looked at the little dog in my lap with horror on his face. I looked at her and giggled a little. He lifted his shirt and sure enough there was blood dripping down his stomach.

"She's only growled and nipped me. She's never drew blood!" I put her down and walk up to him. I grab the first aid kit behind him and start to clean the bite. I wash the excess blood off with water and then I put rubbing alcohol on. His face contorts and he flinches.

"Sorry, but I think an infection will hurt more." He grabs the bottle out of my hands and dumps it all over his cut. He makes a small sound, but soon starts smiling.

"I hate infections." I nod and grab a huge bandage. I tape it into his stomach and kiss it.

"There feel better?" He shakes his head. I raise my eyebrows.

"Tris, will you be my girlfriend?" I nod and kiss his cheek.

"Now I'm better." I laugh and push him again. Today hasn't been too terrible.

**That's another chapter for you guys! As I said in the beginning, tell me where you want this story to end up. I am okay with writing anything. I want to know your opinion so please R+R. Every time I update, I will try and give everyone a shout out so R+R! I love you guys and I hate daylight savings time. I am exhausted and it's only 11:00! Ahh. Also my story has gotten 371 views! EEE so excited! Love ya! XOXO**


	6. The trip to paradise

**Hey guys! Time for shout outs! Okay I don't have as many as last time but here they are!**

**Thelasttherondale**

**Amitygirl**

**That's it! Another shout out to Havefaithstaystrongbravebeauty because she is awesome! Love ya! XOXO**

Chapter 6-

Tris's POV

As I was driving, all I could think about was that kiss. It felt magical. I felt like a baby bird that just learned how to fly. As soon as I pulled my car up Christina ran out yelling.

"What? Chris calm down!"

"Sorry. Did you hear? We're going on vacation!" I laughed and nodded my head.

"Who told you?"

"Four did. He works with me at the pet shop." She nodded and wiggled her eyebrows at me. I blushed and walked back into the house. She threw me a bag.

"Pack! We're leaving in like 2 hours." I ran up the stairs and opened my closet. I threw in a white bikini and a white flowy shirt. I threw in a black dress and some blue flats. I also threw in some shorts and some fuzzy pajamas. Wherever we were going I could always get more stuff. I walked into my bathroom. I grabbed brown eye shadow and lip gloss. I threw in my brush and my tooth brush. I got some perfume as well.

"Hurry up Tris!" Uriah yelled. I threw on a flowy blue and gold shirt with some blue jeans. I let my hair down since it looked pretty good today. I run down the stairs and four smirks at me. I blush bright red and jump into the car.

"I have no idea where we're going." I say. Uriah turns to me.

"We're going to a hotel in the middle of nowhere and we're going to have some fun people!" I laugh and nod my head. I lean my head on his shoulder and soon I'm asleep. In this dream I see myself in the future. I'm running through the house looking for something. A little kid runs up to me and screams,

"MOMMA!" Dream Tris swoops her up and kisses her cheek. The door opens and four walks in. I walk up to him and kiss his cheek.

"Hello Mrs. Eaton." He's about to kiss me when I'm jolted out of my amazing dream. Uriah was shaking me.

"Damn you! I was having an awesome dream!" Uri laughs and points out the window. There is a huge hotel. I shriek and bounce in my seat. When they pull up to entrance I jump out and run inside. The lobby was filled with beautiful modern lamps and restaurants. My eyes widen as I see the gift shop. I run inside. I grab a little key chain and buy it quickly. When I walk back outside everyone was there. Christina had already gotten the room keys.

"Alright two people per room! I'll read the list. Uriah and Marlene, Zeke and Shauna, Me and Will, and Four and Tris." I sigh as she reads my name. She hands us our room keys and we head off. Like a gentlemen, four hold my bags. We ride up the elevator by ourselves. Once we reach our room I slide the card and the door clicks open. I walk inside and gasp. The room was huge. There was a kitchen, a living room, a bedroom, two bathrooms, and an extra room. I wonder what that's for. Four dropped the bags and scooped me up. I giggled and kissed his cheek. He started kissing me gently and soon it got harder and harder. He pushed my hair back. He plopped down on the couch. He kissed my neck making me moan softly. He grinned and got up.

"Follow me." I grinned. We walked into the bedroom and he put me down onto the bed. I flipped us over and straddled him. He grabbed my ass and I shuddered with pleasure. Fire started burning in my stomach. I pulled his shirt off and he pulled mine off. He kissed my stomach and went down to my pants. He slipped them down. He got to my panties and tore them off. He started rubbing my clit and I moaned with pleasure. He ran his fingers up and down my folds.

"Four! Stop teasing me." He grinned and slipped a finger inside of me. I groaned loudly and he shouted,

"Dammit!"

"What?!" He tore his pants off and sighed.

"Much better." I laughed and he resumed what he was doing. He pumped his fingers quickly. Why are we moving so fast? I don't know, but I like it. I felt a surge of pleasure and I yelled when my big O came. He licked me clean and then there was a knock on our door. Four jumped up and ran into the bathroom. I put my clothes on and ran for the door. Christina was grinning at me.

"Put a bathing suit on and come to the pool!" I nodded and went to get my bikini. I threw it on and ran down to the pool. I walked in and everyone was laughing and swimming around. I jumped in and swam over to Christina.

"Hey!"

"Hi!" Uriah came up behind me and put me on his shoulders. I shrieked and hit his arm.

"No way I'm I letting go Trissy." I splashed him and he dumped me backwards. When I resurfaced I started laughing and soon enough everyone was laughing with us.

"Where's Four?"

"I don't know. He said he'd be here." Where is he? We all jumped out of the pool and sat on our towels. Marlene said,

"How about we play truth or dare." I nod and people start whooping.

"Alright I'll go first." I say, "Uriah truth or dare?"

"Dare of course." I smirk.

"I dare you to give Shauna a lap dance." He shakes his head and quickly asks,

"What's the penalty?" I look around.

"You have to kiss the opposite gender on the lips for 10 minutes." He groans and gets up. He walks up to Will and starts kissing him. I giggle and set a timer. 10 long and boring minutes later they were done.

"Alright Mar truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the dirtiest thing you have ever thought?" She blushes and whispers.

"A sex scene about you and me." Uriah grins and whispers in her ear. This makes her blush even more.

"Tris truth or dare?" I think about this. I don't think truth would be bad because it's only Marlene so I say,

"Truth."

"Is there something going on between you and four?" I blush and nod. Exactly what I didn't want to tell. I guess I should've saw it coming.

"Guys this is boring, cause we can't do anything in the pool area." Everyone nods. We get up and walk out. Christina says,

"You guys go on ahead of us Tris and I are going to the gift shop." They nod and we turn towards the lobby. When I push open the doors I immediately cry out. Four was making out with that slut from the party. Tears flood my eyes. Four jumps back and sees me.

"Tris!" He runs up to me and attempts to hug me but I kick him in the stomach and run out the door. Christina is at my heels. We go to her room. I collapse on the couch and curl up into a ball. Will walks in.

"What happened to Tris?"

"Four was making out with the slut from Uriah's party." He nods and sits next to me. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close.

"It's alright Tris. You still have us." I nod and wipe my eyes. I can't describe the pain in my chest. I take a deep breath and start crying more. Why would he do that to me?

**There's another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I want to thank everyone because I got 610 views! OMG I'm so happy. Thanks for all the advice too but keep it coming. I tried to make this chapter like all of you wanted so yup. Hope you liked it! XOXO**


	7. Cartwheels

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update. I got a lot on my mind. I have 22 reviews and here are the shout outs:**

**Tardislover504**

**Messirox123**

**LegendLover94**

**Littlebear101**

**That's all for right now. Is anyone else obsessed with the new TV show "Bring It"? Haha I love it! XOXO**

Chapter 7-

Tris's POV

I ended up falling asleep on their couch. I slept soundly through the night and woke up thinking I was in bed with four. Then the events of last night came flooding in. My whole body was shaking with sobs. Christina ran in and hugged me again.

"You really loved him didn't you?" I nodded and sniffed, my tears soaking her shirt. Will came in soon after and gave me a muffin.

"Four asked where you were. I told him that I didn't know. Was that a good choice?" I nodded and sunk my teeth into the muffin. It was my favorite. Banana nut. I hugged Will and said,

"Thanks for letting me stay here tonight."

"You're more than welcome to stay here." I smile and finish off my muffin. That's when someone started banging on the door. I got up to get it and Will gave me a look.

"I have to confront him sooner or later. Why not sooner?" He sighs and lets me pass. I look through the peep hole and see a distraught looking four. I feel bad for him, only because I love him. I open the door and he sighs with relief. He swoops me off my feet and hugs me. I feel electricity, but I know he probably doesn't. I sigh and look at him.

"I was so worried about you Tris." I glare at him and ask,

"What do you want?" Whoa crazy mood swing. One minute I'm sad the next happy and the next furious.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." I give him a look and I was about to slam the door but his hand stopped it.

"I have proof that I didn't kiss her."

"Maybe you didn't kiss her but it sure looked like you weren't struggling to get her off." He sighs and hands me a DVD.

"When you're ready to know the truth watch this. It's the security footage from last night. And just remember, I'll be there waiting." I grab the DVD and this time he lets me slam the door. Christina walks up,

"What was that all about?" I show here the DVD.

"He gave this to me. It's the security footage." She nods.

"Are you going to watch it?" Part of me is dying to see what it is, but the other half of me just isn't comfortable yet.

"Maybe sometime, but not right away. I'm just not ready yet." She nods and says,

"You know you have to go and get all of your clothes right?" I groan.

"I'll be right back."

"Do you want me to come with you?" I shake my head.

"It's fine." She hands me her room key and I head out the door. I walk along the hallway and think of how fun it would be to cartwheel all the way down the hallway. I grin and walk to the end of the hall. I start screaming and running. All of my friends came out of their rooms. I start cartwheeling all the way down. I feel free with the air rushing past me. Everyone is cheering and when I finally get to the end I look up out of breath. Uriah screams,

"My turn!" I laugh and step aside. He starts running and surprisingly does cartwheels all the way down. I sit there and watch all of my friends running down the halls. I smile to myself, but think that the group isn't complete without him. I sigh and get up. I run to four's room and knock quietly. He immediately opens and hugs me. I push him back.

"I'm just here for my stuff." His shoulders sag and he steps aside. Thankfully I hadn't unpacked anything yet. I walk into the bedroom and frown at the memories. I grab my bags and walk out. Four kisses my cheek and I kick his shins. He grimaces.

"I never gave you permission to kiss me."

"Sorry Tris." I nod and walk away, never looking back. I want to look back. I really do. I want to see his gorgeous face and dark blue eyes. I wanted to see his smile and I wanted to hear his laugh. I mentally scold myself. _Tris cut it out. He doesn't love you back. He's using you._ I sigh and bump into Uriah.

"Sorry Tris! Didn't see you there." I smile weakly and nod. I sigh and continue walking. In an instant I felt two strong arms scoop me up and place me on their shoulders. I shriek and giggle.

"Stop being depressed Trissy! We're on vacation!" I laugh and swat his arm.

"You better not drop me." He bends forward and I shriek again.

"Uriah! Careful!" He laughs and starts running. At this point Uriah and I are laughing so uncontrollably that we can't catch our breath. When we reach Christina's room he plops me down and I giggle again.

"Trissy's giggly today." I nod and hug Uriah.

"Thanks for the ride!"

"Anytime Trissy. Anytime." He kisses my head and walks out.

**There's another chapter for you guys! I am so tired it's not even funny. Anyway I will update more so don't you worry. My story has gotten to 1,377 views! YAY! Thanks for the tips and reviews. Love you guys! XOXO**


	8. The little mermaid saved me

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I have the flu so I feel like crap :( Thanks for reading! XOXO**

Chapter 8-

Uriah's POV

As soon as I left the room and closed the door I slumped against the wall. The whole time I was feeling butterflies in my stomach. I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't love Tris. I can't. I love Marlene. Maybe. There's only one way to find out. I get up and start walking to my hotel room. Sure enough Marlene is sitting on the couch. The same way she was when I left. When she saw me her eyes lit up. I grinned at her and she started to get up.

"Hey Uri! Where've you been?"

"Well I originally was going to get something from the gift shop but I ran into Tris, and I guess we got carried away. She talks a lot." I smile and she nods. She slowly wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. I kiss her back, but there are no fireworks. Not like the way they were. I can't break her heart yet so I wrap my arms around her waist. I always thought I loved her. I guess I was just too stupid to realize. I can't believe I love Tris. This could ruin everything. Tris was so nice and beautiful. Don't get me wrong. Marlene was gorgeous, but Tris was prettier. By a lot. Marlene started to take off my shirt. I didn't want this to happen. Especially since I didn't love her. It would be unbearably awkward.

"Mar not right now." She nods and backs off.

"I'm going to get something to eat." She says. I can see the bush on her cheeks. I nod and kiss her gently. Still no fireworks. She smiles and walks out of the apartment. I bow my head in shame. I hate my life right now. I pick up my cell-phone and call Zeke.

"Hey bro what's up?" He asks.

"I need you to come over here ok?"

"Alright, I'll be right over." Zeke may be annoying and he can be a little rude, but he's always there for me. He'll understand. I hear a knock on my door. I get up and unlock it. Zeke walks in smiling. I shake my head. He stops smiling.

"What's wrong?" I sigh.

"I don't love Marlene any more. I don't even like, like her. When she kissed me I felt nothing!" He nods.

"Then break up with her."

"See that's the problem. I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if I hurt her." He nods.

"Well what do you want to do? You can't have sex with her because it will be too awkward and it won't be pleasurable."

"I know right! She wanted to but I had to stop her because it felt wrong."

"Well you have to figure that out on your own, but I'll be here for you if you need me." I nod.

"Thanks." That's when the door slammed open. There stood a crying Marlene. Her eyes were puffy. She walked up to me and slapped me. Hard.

"Ouch!" She turned on her heels and ran out of the room. Zeke grinned.

"Well now you don't have to worry." I nod and grin. I jumped up onto the table and started dancing and whooping. Zeke was on the floor laughing so hard. I grinned and kicked him in the butt.

"Now you can get out." He laughs and walks out. When I know that he's gone I run towards Christina's room. I bang on the door. Tris opens up. She has on a tight white crop top and tight black shorts. It takes all of my will power not to rip all of her clothes off.

"Hey Uri! You need something?" I nod my head. I grab her hand and we walk towards my room. I bet my hand is sweaty, but she doesn't pull away. I open the hotel room and I sit her down on the couch. She smiles at me and my heart melts.

"What did you need Uri?"

"I want to have a movie night." She raises an eyebrow.

"With me?" I nod

"What about Marlene?"

"We broke up a couple of hours ago." Her face softens.

"I'm so sorry."

"I broke up with her." She nods.

"Would you mind if I asked why?" I shake my head.

"I just don't love her anymore." She nods and stretches her legs out.

"Alright then let' shave a movie night." I grin and I start popping the popcorn. I open the kitchen drawer and take out the candy I stashed there. I have m+ms, Butterfinger bites, twizzler bites, gummy bears, and sour patch kids. Once the popcorn is done, I pour it into the bowl. I hand her the popcorn and I take the candy bowl. She grins.

"I have never seen so much candy in one bowl in my entire life." I let my mouth drop dramatically.

"What! I have candy like this, like every week." She laughs and pats my stomach. Her touch makes my pants feel tight all of a sudden.

"How do you fit so much in there?" I grinned and grabbed a blanket I quickly covered us. I didn't want her to see. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. I grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. I ask,

"What do you want to watch?" She shrugs.

"Anything's fine." I nod and go to the family channel. The Little Mermaid was on. Her eyes lit up and I grinned at my good choice. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head on my shoulder. Marlene never was a very romantic person. The only time that she was really sappy and romantic was when we were around our friends. I always wanted someone that would be sappy. I know I sound corny, but I can't help it. We spent the next half an hour eating candy and watching the movie. It was at the wedding part after they defeat the big sea witch thing. They're about to kiss and I don't know why I did what I did, but I turned her face and crashed my lips on top of her. The mermaids started clapping in the movie and Tris smiled. She finally kissed me back. She put her hand sin my hair and I couldn't help it. I moaned a little. I pushed my body against hers and I know she could feel my hard boner, but right now I didn't care. She returned the moan and pulled on my hair. I slowly licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. I slipped my tongue in her mouth. I remembered the spin the bottle game when I did this to her. This time she didn't run away. She slowly started pulling herself onto my lap. I slipped my hand up her shirt and started massaging her back. She sighed and leaned her forehead onto mine. I stared into her blue eyes and she stared into mine. A smile started forming onto her face. I grinned at her and we stayed like that. A perfect picture.

**Haha that's it! I got to see divergent yesterday and it was amazing! AHH how could they not have Uriah! It was awesome though. Whoop! Thanks for reading! XOXO**


	9. WATER PARK! :)

**Don't worry guys! This is still a fourtris story! I won't destroy fourtris! It's just a temporary plot twist so don't worry. Everything will make sense! So ya don't worry. XOXO**

Chapter 9-

Tris's POV

When Uriah kissed me I don't know what happened. I don't like Uriah more than a friend, but I decided to give it a chance. I knew he just broke up with Marlene so he probably just needs me as a distraction. I didn't feel any fireworks. When he started pushing his "area" against me I wanted to jump off of him. He was making me feel uncomfortable. After the kiss was over we just sat and stared at each other. Awkward silence.

"Tris?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"I really like you. You know I broke up with Marlene because I fell in love with you." I gulped. I had to turn him down. I couldn't let this happen. When I didn't answer he started blushing. He looked anywhere, but my face. I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled his head towards mine.

"Look at me." His eyes slowly find mine. I smiled softly.

"Uriah, I know you just broke up with Marlene, but I just don't like you in that way. I'm sorry." I kiss his cheek and climb off of his lap. I could tell that he was embarrassed.

"Uri, please don't let this ruin our friendship. Please?" He nods.

"Never. I promise." I nod.

"I'm going to go back to Christina's room okay?" He nods.

"Alright. I'll see you around Tris." I nod. My phone buzzed. I ignored it and got up.

"Thanks for tonight. I really enjoyed it." He nods and grins at me.

"Me, too." I walk straight through the door. Luckily Christina's room isn't very far from Uriah's. I let myself in and plop down on the couch. We were going to leave tomorrow so I didn't really need to unpack. Right now I regret coming on this vacation. And know I have to go back to work with four. I sigh and get comfortable. I really miss four's strong arms covering my body. I truly loved him. There was no doubt about it. I fell asleep thinking of four's dark blue eyes.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

When I woke up in the morning I got up and brushed my teeth. I took a quick shower and put on my last clean pair of clothes. Perfect timing. When I walked out there was a note on the table and a muffin sitting next to it. I bit into the muffin and started reading.

_Dear Tris,_

_It's Christina and Will! Sorry we aren't there. Once we heard the shower we had to sneak out. Whatever you do don't freak out. Just stay inside the room. Someone will be there soon, I promise. We love you!_

_Love,_

_Christina+Will_

_P.S from Will-_

_I got you your favorite muffin so be happy for once! Love ya!_

I smiled as I read the last part. I have awesome friends. They are all so kind. I wonder what they're doing. Christina was very straight forward, so I decided to stay inside. I sat down on the couch and stared at the wall. God this was boring. I started staring at the clock. The seconds felt like hours. Time was going by way too slowly. Thankfully the door swung open and Christina walked in. I jumped up and ran to her. I hugged her tightly.

"Thank god you're back! I thought I was going to kill myself I was so bored!" She laughed and pulled back.

"We have to go now so let's get into the van." I shake my head.

"Not if four's coming."

"Tris, I know you don't like him very much right now, but you have to suck it up. You're going to have to work with him anyway." I sigh and nod my head.

"I know." I pick p my bags and start walking towards the van. Everyone was already sitting down and lucky for me there was only one seat left. And it was next to four's. I sigh and put my bags in the trunk. I squeeze past everyone and sit as far away from four as I can get.

"Tris I know you hate me, but please don't ignore me."

"Well what do you want me to do? Rub your back and sing to you?" He laughs lightly.

"No, just never mind." I sigh and turn towards the window. The drive is only an hour long so it's not too bad. We sing a lot and dance around. We drive Christina crazy, Uriah starts jumping up and down like a little kid and soon everyone's copying him. I burst out laughing and I can't stop myself.

"We're here!" Christina yells. I look out the window and instead of seeing our little house I see a gigantic water park. I raise an eyebrow.

"You do know I don't have any more clothes right?"

"We'll buy you new ones. There's a store right next to the park." I sigh and look out the window again. Out of the corner of my eye I see Will mouth _Don't worry_ to four. What's going on?

**Hope you guys liked it! I told you not to worry! Anyway thanks for the ideas and I love you guys! XOXO**


	10. Love Rows

**Hey guys! I finally got over my flu! WOOOOOOO! Sorry I haven't updated in a week. I had so much homework! Also we're moving so I have a lot to do before. So ya. If I don't update for like a week you know why. Anyway last chapter I forgot to do shout outs so here they are!**

**Littlebear101**

**Divergent1315**

**Trisandtobias46**

**LegendLover94**

**Abbyjannarone**

**Tardislover504**

**Messirox123**

**I also have a lot of guest comments. Either way I love you guys! XOXO**

Chapter 10-

Tris's POV

Once we get to the waterpark we separate into our different rooms. Unfortunately, I have to room with four. I sigh and walk behind four, dragging my feet behind me. Once we get to the room he unlocks it and holds the door open for me. I walk in and almost turn around running out. There was only one bed. And no couch. I'll sleep on the floor if I have to.

"I'm sorry about the one bed thing. Christina got the room." I raise my eyebrow.

"Christina?"

"Yeah." I bite my bottom lip and walk over to the bed. I jump on top of it and sigh as the bed starts forming to my body. I giggle and get up. Four's eyes are full of want and hurt, and I really do want to kiss him.

"Did you watch the DVD yet?" I shake my head.

"I'm not ready yet. Please, just give me time." He nods and looks away.

"I'm going to get some stuff from downstairs. Do you want anything?" I nod.

"Can you get me something to drink? My mouth is parched." He nods and walks out. I stand up slowly and pull out my phone. I text Christina.

_Me: Hey Chris?_

_Christina: Ya?_

_Me: How long are we staying here?_

_Christina: As long as we want_

_Me: How long is that going to be?_

_Christina: About a week. Maybe more._

_Me: Thx_

_Christina: Np_

I start walking towards my bags. I unpack the clothes, and put all my shampoo, conditioner, and hair stuff in the bathroom. I hear the door click and I rush over to the bed. I lay down and pretend to be asleep.

"Tris? Are you asleep?" No idiot I'm dead. He comes over and shakes my shoulder.

"We have to go to the pool area. Come on wake up." I can tell he hesitates, but he slowly leans forward and kisses me square on the lips. I open my eyes and slightly pulse my lips, telling him I care, but I'm not really sure at the moment. He grins and steps back.

"Christina said to go to her room. She has something for you." I nod and start walking out the door. I turn left and then right, going straight to her room. I knock softly and she quickly opens the door and throws a bag in my face.

"You have to wear this to the pool tonight." I sigh and reply,

"Thanks." She nods and closes the door. I walk to our room and slide the key in. When I hear the click I open the door.

"I'm back!" I call. Our peaks his head out if the bathroom and smiles.

"Hey. What did Christina want?"

"She gave me a bathing suit and cover-up to wear." He nods.

"I'm almost done in here." I nod and take out the outfit. It is a black and white bikini with a blue cover-up. The cover-up has lace on the top and it is strapless. The top of the bikini is half white, half black. I have to admit, it is pretty cute.

As soon as four walks out of the bathroom, I get up and close the door. I quickly slip on the bikini and cover-up. I take out my hair and brush it slightly, so it looks a little presentable. I wash my face off and take off my bracelet. When I'm done I look into the mirror. I see a scared, confused, little girl. I sigh and walk out of the bathroom. I want everything to be back to normal. I want to figure all of this out. An unwanted tear slips out of my eye and I quickly wipe it off so four doesn't see it. Of course he does. He sits on the bed and opens his arms, welcoming me into a hug. I run over and he wraps his arms around me and I don't hold back my tears. I don't sob. I just let out silent tears.

"What's wrong Tris?" I shake my head and pull back, sniffing a little.

"I just want everything to be back to normal. He smiles and says,

"Everything will be back to normal as soon as you watch the DVD." I sigh.

"I will, I promise." This makes him smile wider and he wraps me up in a hug again. I don't want this to end. I want to be in his strong arms forever. I pull back and start slipping my flip-flops on. He puts on man sandals (**Sorry I'm too lazy to look up what they're called :)**) and we walk out of the door. We walk straight to the elevator without a word. I press the button and the door opens. I walk in and four follows. I can tell he's uncomfortable. He's trying to hide it, but I can tell he's claustrophobic.

"You're claustrophobic aren't you?" He nods.

"I've always been afraid of small spaces."

"I think I can make it better." I press the pool button and the door closes. I slowly press my lips to his. He kisses back immediately and wraps his arms around my waist. I felt the fire in my stomach and I put my hands in his hair. The elevator dings and I quickly jump back. He grins and we walk towards the elevator. (**I've said the sentence, he grins, like 10 times. Lol sry**) we open the door and the heat hits me. I grin remembering my life as a little kid. I smell the chlorine next. We walk through the water park and soon I spot Uriah and Zeke in the kiddy pool. You know, the pool with the water that spits up. Uriah keeps trying to sit on them. I laugh and walk towards my friends.

"What are they doing?"

"Do we ever know?" I nod my head and laugh again.

"Trissy! Come on we have to do the plunger!" I look at Uriah and smile.

"Alright. Let me get wet first." I walk over to them and Zeke splashes me. I jump at the cold water.

"There now you're wet." I hit his arm and walk with Uriah to get in line. The line was short and it didn't take long for me to get to the front. Uriah gives me a thumbs up sign and I slide down. Its pitch black at first and then the whole slide turns into a toilet bowl. I grin and whoop. I can see Uriah looking at me from the top and I wave. He smiles and waves back.

"Go Tris!" He yells. I grin and pump my fist. Soon I'm sliding down a hole into an extremely deep pool, I kick up and climb out. Not long after Uriah slides out.

"That was awesome!" I nod my head and we walk back to the group, soaking wet.

"How was it?"

"Awesome."

"Cool." Four grabs my hand and starts walking. I look over my shoulder and everyone is smiling and giving me a thumbs up sign. I turn around and look at four.

"Where are we going?"

"To the best part of this water park." Soon I look up and see the sign. Lover's Row. I look at him and he's smiling like a mad man. I laugh and we get in line. Soon a life guard has us in a heart shaped tube. We hold hands and lean back. We slide down the slide and I shriek with pleasure. He laughs and we plunge into a long room. The water is moving slowly and the room is filled with pink hearts, and everything romantic. Four moves my wet hair back and starts kissing my neck. I melt. I turn his face and kiss him slowly. He smiles and scoots closer to me, if that's even possible. We keep kissing until we hear a bunch of awws. I look up and sure enough there are all of our friends on a huge screen.

"Damn all of you!" I yell. They laugh.

"We knew you were keeping something from us!" I blush and soon we are dropped down another slide. Thank god. Light starts filling the tube and we are pushed out of the darkness. I roll off the tube and get out of the pool. Everyone is standing by a camera. They grin and pat us on the backs. We go on every single slide and then its 10:00 and the pool shuts down. We walk back to our rooms. I walk into the bathroom, not even bothering to lock the door. I am silently hoping that four joins me. Then I think differently. I remember what happened and I jump out of the shower, quickly locking the door. When I'm finished washing all the chlorine off I jump out and put on my pajamas. I brush my hair and brush my teeth. When I walk out there is a note on the table.

_Dear Tris,_

_Don't freak out. I went to Zeke's room. We have to talk about something. I will take a shower there. Thank you for being mine. I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Four_

I sigh and notice that there is a DVD next to the letter. He left so I would watch the tape. I undo the ribbon on it and click the tape open. I take out the disc and put it into the DVD player. The TV screen flairs to life. The shop is empty, but then four walks in. He is looking at the bracelets. I turn the volume up. Soon that slut comes in.

"Hey four! I missed you baby!" He whips around and steps back.

"Get away from me!" She steps closer.

"I don't think so. If you don't kiss me I will kill her, and you." She pulls out a small knife that could be easily hidden. His eyes widen. He looks out the door and comes back in. He quickly kisses her and she presses the knife into his back. He goes closer to her and wraps his arms around her back. I turn the TV off. I can't watch anymore. I don't want to. He wasn't lying. Maybe he still loves me. I'll trust him forever now. I jump up and run out the door, forgetting my key. The door slams, but I don't care. I keep running. All the way to Zeke's room. I whip around the corner and knock someone down.

"I'm so-"I stop. It's the slut. I finish,

"Not sorry." She growls.

"Stay away from him!" I jump back and start running for Zeke's room again. I hate that bitch. I pound on Zeke's door. I hear,

"Where'd you go bitch!" I pound harder and faster. Zeke opens and I push him aside. I slam the door and put every lock I can on it.

"What the hell? What happened?"

"Slut." I mutter. His eyes widen and he takes the locks off when someone starts banging on the door.

"Zeke no! It's her." He opens the door and slaps something hard. She shrieks and starts running away.

"Baby." He mutters.

"There now you don't have to worry." I sigh.

"Where's four?"

"Right here." I hear. I whip around. He's in a black shirt and black sweat pants. I run up to and jump into his arms.

"I'll leave you two alone." I kiss him forcefully.

"What happened Tris?" I shake my head.

"I watched the DVD." He grins and takes my face in his hands. He pulls me closer to him and kisses me. Everything is perfect right now. Everything.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. It took forever to type. I don't know why, just didn't know what to write. I'm listening to happy right now. CAUSE I'M HAPPY! COME ALONG IF YOU FEEL LIKE HAPPINESS IS THE TRUTH! WOO! Love you guys! XOXO**


	11. Let's take a shower!

**Hey people! I just read TFIOS! Actually I finished it like two weeks ago, but I wanted to talk about it now, so ya. I LOVED it! Ahh it was amazing. Everyone should read that book. Whoop! Shout-outs!**

**Littlebear101**

**Divergent1315**

**Vampiresdragonsong**

**Crazy4tobias**

**FangirlingoverPLL (btw me tooooo! And I went to Target today to get all the seasons and they only had season 3! Ah I'm so mad!)**

**And a bunch of guests. So here's the chapter! I also want to thank FangirlingoverPLL for giving me this idea! Love you guys! XOXO**

Chapter 11-

Tris's POV

We're back in our room. I switch the TV on and start to close my eyes.

"Nuh uh! No you don't!" I slowly open them to see four staring at me with a grin plastered on his face. I giggle. He lops down on the bed and pulls me close.

"I missed you so damn much Tris."

"I missed you, too."

"I want to talk to you about something." I raise an eyebrow.

"What about?"

"It's something very important that no one knows about me." I gulp. Oh god what could he have done.

"Do you know anything about my past Tris?" I shake my head. I really don't know anything about his past. Not one single detail. I don't even know his real name.

"First I want to tell you my real name." I nod my head.

"Go on." He smiles softly.

"My real name is Tobias." I scrunch my eyes together. That name sounds so familiar.

"And when I was a kid, my dad he-"He stopped and looked down. I could see tears forming in his eyes. I wrap him in a hug.

"Shh it's alright. Everything's alright now." He nods and buries his face in my hair. He takes a deep breath and pulls back.

"My dad abused me." I suck in a gasp. Tears are starting to well up in my eyes. My vision is getting blurry. He laughs a little.

"You shouldn't be the one crying." I sigh.

"How could anyone hurt you? You're the sweetest, kindest, most generous person I know." He gives me a weak smile.

"Thanks Tris." I nod and connect my lips with his. He wraps his arm around my body. I tug at his hair and I lick his lower lip. As soon as he opens his mouth I pull away.

"Tris!" I smirk.

"I'm tired, let's sleep now." He nods. I curl up on his chest and he wraps his arms around me. I start to close my eyes and I am immediately taken into a world of dreams.

**Pagey Breaky! Pagey Breaky! Pagey Breaky! **

The next morning I wake up before Tobias. As usual. I slowly untangle myself from him. I quickly walk into the bathroom and strip down to nothing. I turn the water on and sit on the sink while it heats up. I hear footsteps walking towards the door and I quickly jump into the shower. Perfect temperature. I hear the door squeak open.

"Tris?" I peek my head around the curtain and smile when I see his messy bed head.

"Yes?"

"Mind if I join you?" I shake my head.

"Nope, not at all." I grin and close the curtain again. I start thinking about what we are going to do today. I kind of want to go to the arcade, because I am really good at the crane. I grin at my stupid child thoughts. Soon enough Tobias opens the curtain and walks in. Completely naked. I gulp. I've seen him naked before, but it has been a while. He grins at me and pulls me into a kiss. So this is what's going to happen. He licks my lips and I open my mouth. Soon our tongues are battling for dominance. His of course wins.

"I love you Tris." I smile.

"I love you too Tobias." He grins at the use of his name. He starts kissing me again. I moan into his mouth. I slowly sink to my knees. His eyes are covered over with lust. I grin and grab his member in my hands. It becomes harder at my touch. I start pumping my hand. Up and down and up and down. He throws his head back and groans. He tangled his hands in my hair and pulled back a little. I started using my mouth. I sucked on the tip for a little while but then I started licking up and down the shaft, causing him to groan again. I started fitting it in my mouth. There was no way that I could fit it completely, it was way too large, but I tried my best. The part that I couldn't fit I wrapped my hand around. I started sucking and nipping on it. He started shaking a little. I grinned.

"Tris, I'm going to-"Too late. He spurted his orgasm into my mouth and I swallowed everything. He grinned and I stood back up. It was his turn. He sunk down to his knees. Still shaking a little from his orgasm. He parted my folds with his finger and I bent my knees to give him further access. He slipped a finger inside of me and started pumping up and down. I groaned and tangled my hands in his hair. I needed something to hold me onto this planet. He slipped another finger and then another. He had three fingers inside me, pumping faster than lightening. I felt my walls starting to clench. Just when I was about to come he took his fingers out.

"Tobias!" I groaned. He soon slipped his tongue inside me. I threw my head back, moaning loudly. He used his hand to rub circles on my clit driving me insane. Soon my walls clenched and he didn't stop.

"Tobias!" I scream as my big O comes with a bang. I groan into his shoulder.

"I love you Tris!"

"I love you too!"

"I love you three!"

"I love you four! Hey nice one!" I grin. **(I had to)** We jump out of the shower and dry off. I slip my clothes on and we walk out hand in hand.

**There's another chapter! Hope you guys liked it! I want to see if you guys can guess my name so leave me a review guessing what it is! Muh hahaha! Love ya! XOXO**


	12. breakfast in bed :)

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated! I have had a crazy few weeks. Especially Easter. I was in the middle of the woods for a week with no internet or cell service! Ughh that was horrid! I missed the internet so bad that I drove 2 hours to the nearest coffee shop that had free Wi-Fi :) Anyways on with the shout outs! And if I don't put ur name just tell me because I probably just didn't look at it right. Sry :)**

**Littlebear101**

**Sissy921**

**Divergent1315**

**And 4 guests :) and to give you info I am a female and my first name starts with an a :) without further ado chapter 12! XOXO**

Chapter 12-

Tris's POV

We made our way down to the restaurant where all of our friends were. I lean into Tobias and hold on to his hand. We push the door open and sure enough everyone is there. Damn. I thought we could get away with being late, but of course not. Now on with the gazillion questions.

"Where were you two?" Christina.

"What were you doing?" Will.

"Did you have fun?" Zeke.

"Were you in your room?" Marlene.

"Were you at the pool? Your hair is wet." Shauna.

"Did you take a shower together?" Zeke.

"Did you two fuck?" Uriah of course.

"Very straight forward Uriah!" I yelled. He winked and smirked.

"Anyways first question in our room. Second question getting ready. Third question if you count getting changed as fun then yes. Fourth question already answered that. Fifth question nope. Sixth question maybe. Seventh question absolutely not Uriah!" I blushed bright red.

"So you did take a shower together!" Tobias blushed. I giggle and nod slowly. Everyone starts clapping.

"Oh shut up all of you!" I slide into a booth that only me and Tobias can sit in. Christina pouts and I stuck out my tongue. The waiter walked up to us.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" I think for a moment and my eyes light up.

"Do you guys have mimosa's?"

"Yes we do."

"Then I will take a mimosa please."

"Double that, I want one too." I grinned. I suddenly felt a hand on my leg. I looked down and blushed. Tobias scooted over to my side of the booth and started kissing my face. He kissed the sweet spot behind my ear and I let out a soft moan. I turned my face and connected my soft lips with his. He grinned and kissed back fiercely. I let out a slightly louder moan and scooted onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I tangled my hands into his hair. He let out a soft moan and started moving his hands down my back towards my butt.

"Hey you guys! This is a public place! You can go fuck on your own time!" Another comment from Uriah. I pull back.

"Shut it Uriah!" Tobias pouts and scoots back over to his side of the booth. He waiter set the drinks down and quickly walked back into the kitchen.

"We scared him away." I smile and take a sip of my mimosa.

"Mmm good." I take another sip.

"Yum." A different waiter comes out and asks for our order. Tobias says,

"I'll take a number two."

"And I'll have a number seven."

"I'll get your order in and have your food ready in no time."

"Thank you."

"What's the number two?"

"Eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, hash browns, and two pancakes."

"Wow you must be really hungry.

"Only for you." I grin and blush slightly.

"Anyways, what was the number seven?"

"Two chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon."

"Wow I think I could eat seven number twos." He grins at me. I reach over the table and cup his cheek. He touches my hand and pulls my face into his. I am basically laying on the table so he moves forward. I smile and take a deep breath before connecting our lips together again.

"Hey can you two go back to your room?! We'll bring your food to you." Of course that had to be said by Uriah. Tobias scoops me up bridal style, never disconnecting our lips and starts to walk out. I open my eyes and see Shauna slap Zeke's arm.

"Why don't you do that to me?" Zeke twirled her around and held her like Tobias. He attached his lips to hers.

"Better?"

"Much." I grin at my weird friends and close my eyes again. Soon I am pressed up against the wall or door. Whatever it is. Tobias sweeps my hair to the side and starts sucking on my neck.

"T-Tobias go inside first!"

"I can't wait that long!" He starts kissing my neck again. I reach into his pockets and I grab the key. I slide it in and the door beeps. I try again. Another beep. I try one last time. Another beep.

"It won't work!"

"Let's go find an empty janitor's closet."

"Absolutely not." He makes his puppy dog face.

"No! What if we get caught?" He sighs and puts me down. I turn around and slide the key into the door. Another beep.

"Dammit!" Then I look at the room number. 312. We're room number 313.

"Tobias! You slammed me into the wrong door!"

"Oops." I sigh. I slide the key into the next door and sure enough it clicks. I open the door and there is a note on the bed. I go over to it and pick it up. It's addressed to Tobias so I don't open it.

"Here, this is for you." He nods and picks it up. I watch his expression as he reads it. His eyes start to get wide and he drops the letter on the ground. He falls back against the table.

"Tobias! What's wrong? What did the letter say?"

"Read it." I pick it up and start reading.

_To my most precious Tobias,_

_You know I love you more than anything right? And I am willing to do anything to get you? Well Now that you disobeyed my rule, it is on with the punishment. Since you are still dating that weakling, I am going to demolish her. Nothing can save her now, well that's a lie. If you don't meet me in room 114 at midnight exactly, no earlier or later, then I will kill her. You may think that killing her would be impossible, but trust me, I have my ways. Don't forget to bring a condom!_

_-Your dearest admirer_

I drop the letter. He has to do what the letter says, or I will die.

"You have to do it Tobias, you have to."

"No, I'm not fucking that slut. I'm not going to lose you again."

"Relax, I understand."

"No, I'm not going. I'll be with you 24/7. No one is going to leave you alone, got it?" I sigh.

"Tobias why? Why can't you just make her happy?"

"I would seriously down grade myself. And none of my friends would talk to me again. You might understand Tris, but they won't. I know them more then you do." I wrap my small arms around his waist.

"You can do what you want, just know that I will always love you no matter what happens." He nods and kisses my hair. He rips the letter up and throws it in the trash.

"Now where were we?" He kisses me fiercely and pushes me back onto the bed. I slowly slide his shirt off of him. He goes to work undoing all of my buttons. I laugh at him. He gets my shirt off and starts undoing my bra. He slipped it off and threw it somewhere. We'll look for it later. He led a trail of kisses down my collarbone and towards my chest. He slowly kissed around each of my breasts. He took my right breast into his mouth and started running his tongue up and down. I moaned loudly. He started sucking on my nipple and he slowly bit down. I tangled my hands in his hair. He let out a soft moan. He moved over to my left breast and used the same technique. He led a trail of kisses down my stomach. Using his tongue softly. He reached my pants and he slowly unbuttoned them. He unzipped them and slid them down my legs. He started at my feet and made his way upwards.

"Tobias!"

"Hmm?"

"Get on with the program!" He laughed slightly. He slid my thong off. He slowly touched me. So painstakingly slowly. He started rubbing slow circles around my clit. I groan loudly.

"Oh god yes." He starts rubbing faster and faster. My body is moving involuntarily. I can't control what I'm doing. I buck my hips forward. He holds me down with his free hand. Right when I'm about to go over the edge he stops. I open my eyes. He grins. He slowly slips his finger inside me. I groan again. He pumps in and out faster than lightening. He moans a little and starts sucking on my clit.

"Oh!" He moves faster and faster, this time he doesn't stop. My body starts contracting. My breathing gets faster. And then all of a sudden I explode all over. Tobias licks me clean. I sigh and sit up grinning.

"Your turn." He grins at me and I take his pants off. You could clearly see his erection through his boxers. I laugh softly and take them off. I wrap my hands around him and start pumping. He throws his head back and groans. I take him into my mouth and start sucking on the tip. I move my mouth down farther and relax my throat. I start massaging the rest of his penis. He starts pounding into my mouth. He grips my hair tightly, but I don't care.

"Tris!" He comes all of me. I swallow everything. He breathes deeply. I smile and lay next to him.

"Tris I want you." I look at his deep blue eyes. I see want and passion. I slowly nod.

"I want you too." He grins and moves over me. He uses his hands to hold himself up.

"Are you a virgin?" I shake my head.

"Good, this won't hurt too badly." I grin and nod my head.

"I love you Tobias."

"I love you too Tris." And with these words he enters me. There is a small pain, but it soon goes away. He starts pumping slowly at first, but going faster and faster.

"Harder! Please!" He does as I told him. He pounds into me, letting out a loud groan. He starts rubbing circles on my clit making the pleasure triple.

"Tobias! I'm coming!" He pounds harder and faster never letting up. I explode in him. His eyes widen and he quickly pulls out of me and comes on the bed. I raise an eyebrow.

"We didn't use a condom." My eyes widen and I nod.

"Thank you." He nods landing one more kiss on my lips. There's a knock on the door. I jump up and quickly throw on my underwear and pants. Tobias puts on boxers and sweatpants. God he looks hot. I go through my bag and put on a black lacy bra. Tobias grins. I walk to the door and slowly open it. Christina is standing there with a bag in her hands.

"Oh thank god, I'm starving!" She looks at me and then Tobias and bursts out laughing. We probably look like we went through a tornado.

"What?"

"Oh my god, you guys seriously did it?! I thought you were just joking around!" I grab the bag and shut the door. You can still hear her laughter. I open the bag and pull out our breakfast. We set it up on the small table but the TV and we eat.

"I love you Tris."

"I love you too Tobias."

"It's nice to hear my name again." He smiles at me.

"It's nice to say your name." I grin and cuddle up next to him. I yawn.

"I'm exhausted."

"Me too."

"I'm going to take a nap, care to join me?"

"Sure." I grab a blanket and cover us. Soon I'm dragged into my crazy world of dreams.

**Okay so that was chapter 12. It was by far the longest chapter in the whole story so I hope it satisfied you! Lol so ya this was mostly just a fluffy chapter, cause I needed ideas. That note from well I think I'm going to name her Amanda. If I said her name in a different chapter, then I lied. Sry :) Anyway that note was just like a moment in my head so ya. Hope you guys liked it and PLEASE review! Love you guys! XOXO**


	13. Amanda troubles and truth or dare

**Hey guys! I'm ending this story soon so be prepared. There is not going to be a sequel. So I only got one review for the last chapter and I'm super bummed :( so this chapter is gonna be kind of short idk we'll see. XOXO**

Chapter 13-

Tris's POV

When I wake up I rub my eyes and slowly sit up. I look around the room to see Tobias lying next to me. I look towards the door and I notice a piece of paper sticking out. Damn not again. I slowly untangle myself so Tobias doesn't wake up. I grab the paper and start to read.

_Dear trissy,_

_Hey! You guys weren't answering the door so I assume you're busy ;) Meet us in our room we're having a game of truth or dare. No wimpy dares this time. Wear lots of layers! Come at 6:30._

_Love,_

_Christina and Will_

_P.S-_

_It's Will btw. If you can bring some snacks for us! _

I walk over to him and gently shake him. He bolts upright.

"Is everything ok? Are you hurt?"

"Relax I'm fine I just wanted you to wake up so we can go to Christina and Will's room." He lets out a breath.

"Fine by me." I grab my phone and look at the clock.

"Crap! It's 6:00! Dammit hurry up and get dressed we have to be there in a half an hour."

"Alright calm down we won't be late. I didn't even get a good morning kiss." He pouts and I climb onto the bed. I peck him on the lips and run to the bathroom. I put on a black lacy bra, black leggings, a black swirly skirt, a blue crop top that says city baby on it, and a jean jacket. I comb my hair and put it into a high ponytail. I quickly brush my teeth and walk out of the bathroom. I walk out to quite the sight. There stood Tobias with a black shirt on and nothing underneath. Not even black boxers. He walks up to me.

"You see Tris I have this problem that I need help with. Do you think you could help?" I look at the clock. 6:15.

"Tobias we have 15 minutes."

"Who cares? She won't mind." I sigh and walk up to him slowly. He grins. Yeah he thinks he won. I reach my hand out and slowly wrap my hand around his member. He groans. I smirk at him. I squeeze lightly and make sure I have a definite way of getting out. I slowly release and bolt straight out the door.

"Hey! Tris! I need you! Wait!" Being the amazing girlfriend I am, I wait for him. It seems like forever, how long does it take to put pants on? I'm about to walk back in when I feel a small hand wrap around my mouth. I try and scream into their hand but nothing comes out. The person gags me and ties my hands together. It, I don't know what it is, starts to put a blind fold on me. That's when Tobias decides to walk out. When he sees me on the floor his eyes widen and he bolts towards me. Whoever tied me is gone. He ungags me first.

"Tris are you alright? Oh my god I knew I shouldn't have left you out here. I'm so sorry!" I feel a single tear slide down my cheek but I quickly brush it away. I smile at him and shake my head.

"I'm fine really. They only scared me." He unties the knots and helps me up. He pulls me into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Oh my god Tris, I'm shaking so bad right now." I squeeze him tightly and pull back. I cup his cheeks and lightly touch my lips to his.

"It's alight Tobias. Come on, we're going to be late." He chuckles a little and wraps his arm around my shoulders. We walk quickly to Christina's room and knock softly. She swings the door open and grins.

"6:30 on the dot." I nod. I can tell Tobias is about to tell them so I pinch his hip. He looks at me strangely. I look up at him with pleading eyes hoping he gets what I'm saying.

"Anyway come join us we were just about to begin." We walk over to the little circle and sit down next to each other.

"Who wants to start?" Uriah jumps up.

"Me! I'm going first!" He settles down again and looks straight at me. Shit.

"Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I sigh quickly.

"I dare you to play seven minutes of heaven with four."

"Done." I grin and drag him into the closet. I know he's claustrophobic, but I'll make it better from him. He grabs my face in his hands and crashes his lips on top of mine. He rips out my pony tail and I sigh into his mouth. He smiles slightly and bangs me up against the wall. I pull at his hair and run my finger sunder his shirt. I grind into him a little and I can feel him starting to get hard. I start laughing. I don't know why but I start uncontrollably laughing. I can't stop laughing to be honest.

"Wow Tris you have finally gone insane." This makes me laugh even harder. What the heck is wrong with me? I can't catch a breath I'm laughing so hard. Tears are streaming down my face. I manage to say,

"Help." Tobias's eyes get big again and he wraps me up in his arms. He opens my mouth and searches for anything inside of my throat. I start gasping for air once I finally stop laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Have I finally lost it?" Four holds me close and cradles my face. A not floats down from the ceiling.

_See how easily I can kill her?_

_-AmAndA _**(See what I did there?)**

I sigh and rip the note into tiny pieces. I start to hear a count down.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!" The door flies open. They all look disappointed. I shrug and walk out.

"Alright, Zeke truth or dare?"

**It wasn't too short I guess. Well sry about that. I'll update soon hopefully. Love you guys, XOXO**


	14. truth or dare and never have i ever

**Hey guys! I want to make up for lost time so I'm going to update now. I'm so sick so I didn't have to go to school today. So I have a lot of time on my hands. Here's the chapter! XOXO**

**All rights go to Veronica Roth!**

Chapter 14-

Tris POV

"I pick dare." I grin at him.

"I dare you to get a bottle of beer, dump it on Shauna's stomach, and then lick it all off."

"Done." Shauna lays down on the floor and pulls her shirt up. Uriah throws him a bottle and he pops the cap. He slowly pours it onto her stomach and she shivers.

"That's freezing!" He grins at her and slowly starts licking her stomach. She lets out a soft moan. She slowly tangles her hands in his hair. He moans but only slightly. He's finished soon after. He wipes his mouth off and grins.

"Thanks Tris!" I nod at him.

"Alright Will truth or dare?"

"Umm I'm going to go with truth." Uriah yells,

"PANSYCAKE!"

"That's never going to catch on Uri!" He shrugs.

"Anyway, where is the craziest place you have ever had sex?" He blushes bright red.

"Uh…I…Uhhh…"

"Spit it out Will! Or will I have to ask Christina?"

"We may have had sex in a museum bathroom."

"What! You horny little teenagers!" Christina giggles.

"Mar, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to straddle Uriah for the rest of the game." She looked over at him. He smiled softly and she got up and sat right in his lap. Uriah wraps his arm around her waist. I suddenly feel a great wanting for Tobias to do the same. I lean into him and I think he gets the idea. He wraps his arm around my waist and I grin to myself.

"Chris truth or dare?"

"Truth, even though that's probably a bad idea."

"Hmm would you say yes if Will asked you to marry him?"

"Yes of course." Will grins so wide I'm surprised his face didn't crack in half. Shauna speaks up.

"How about we play that game where you say something you've never done and the people who have done it have to switch chairs." We all nod in agreement.

"Who wants to go first?" Uriah raises his hand.

"Never have I ever kissed one of my siblings." I blush bright red and stand up. Thankfully so does Marlene. We quickly switch places and sit down. Everyone's eyes go wide. We say at the same time,

"What?" Christina asks me,

"You kissed your brother?!" I nod.

"We were playing truth or dare."

"Same here!"

"Alright well it's my turn now." I say.

"Never have I ever had anal sex." Christina, Will, Uriah, and Marlene get up and switch seats. Before anyone notices, Tobias slips next to me.

"We can change that you know." I feel my face heat up and I nod slightly. He grins and before anyone notices he slips his hand across my pants. I shudder a little and he swoops me up.

"We're leaving now." We walk straight out the door and we can hear a few, go get it four's. I grin and he crashes his lips on top of mine. He sets me down when we reach our door and slides the card in and out. It clicks and he opens the door. When I walk inside there is a trail of rose petals on the floor and the room is lit with candles. I look at Tobias and he grins at me.

"How did you do this?"

"I didn't, room service did." I jump into his arms and he twirls me around. I kiss him fiercely and he walks me into the bathroom. I open my eyes and I see a huge bubble bath. I giggle and turn towards Tobias. He takes off my sweater and throws it aside. He slips each sleeve of my shirt off and pulls it up over my head. I grab his shirt tightly and pull it off. He grins and unclasps my bra. I unbuckle his belt and slip it off. He starts to unbutton my pants and I return the favor. I slip his jeans off and he pulls mine down. I kick them off and pull his boxers down. He slips my thong off and starts kissing my neck.

"Oh god." He grins and steps into the bath. I follow him and sink into the warm bubbles.

"Ahh this is nice." He smiles at me.

"Soo what do you want to do?" He leans in close to me.

"How about this?" He starts sucking on my neck.

"Mmm yeah." His hands go between my legs and he starts rubbing my clit. I groan loudly. I feel my heart rate go up and I know I'm close.

"F-faster!" He obliges and rubs me hard and fast. I arch into him letting out a scream as I orgasm on his hand. He grins at me. I smirk and grab him in my hands. I can't use my mouth because it's under water so I do my best with my hands. I start pulling softly and then I pump up and down. He throws his head back and groans loudly. He grabs my hair and bucks his hips forward.

"I'm close Tris!" I start going faster and faster. He comes soon after. He grabs my face and kisses me hard. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull closer to me.

"How about we complete that never have I ever?" I nod at him and he pushes me back onto the seat. **(It's one of the bath tubs with the chairs built into them)** I spread my legs apart and lean back so he can reach me. He grabs my legs and lines up with me. I grab onto his hair and he enters me slowly. Surges of pleasure shoot through my body.

"Ohh yeah Tobias!" He starts pumping in and out of me, getting harder and harder.

"Fuck Tris!" He's pounding into me and we're both screaming in pleasure.

"Ohhh fuck yes!" He grabs my ass hard and I'm bucking my hips into him. I explode first with him shortly after. We both ride out our orgasms and cling to each other. He grins at me.

"That was by far the best sex I have ever had in my entire life." I nod in agreement. He lets the water drain and we dry ourselves off. I slip on my undergarments and put on shorts and a tank top. I curl up in bed besides Tobias and I am soon taken off into my dreamland.

**So this was a pretty long chapter. I hope you liked it! Review any ideas that you guys want for the ending and thank you guys for reviewing last chapter! You made me feel liked again! Lol I'm suck a loner. Anyway Love you guys! XOXO **


End file.
